When the World Turns its Back...
by UnforgivenChild
Summary: Who do you turn to when there is no one else? (L/J PPWM w/o W.... and the sequal to I hate not Hateing you)
1. Dinner (part one)

(A/N: This is very short I know.... but it's just a prolouge; so its probably gonna be one of the shortest chapters... Sorry about how long it took to get out. We had some technical difficulties (BIG WORDS... WOAH) in E-mail between me and my beta reader... and i couldn't send it to her. R/R please! I want to know what you think! And Ideas are always great to give.... i have the mail plot; BUT small things on the way are always a good thing to share. Flames are welcome (I guess) and this is really getting long so i'll stop here!)   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Marinda; Claire, and Annie. And the plot!   
  
"LILY!" Came a scream from downstairs. It was the unmistakable voice of Petunia Evans. Something odd was obviously going on downstairs; for Petunia never talks with her sister. Petunia is the tall one in the family. She is about 5'9" and has long flowing beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. But that's the only thing beautiful about her. She has twice the amount of neck as any other person and her face resembles that of a horse.   
  
A sixteen year old Lily ran downstairs hearing her sisters holler. "What do you want?" Lily asked. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Or at least as much of it as she could get, considering her fiery red hair reached just above her shoulders and her emerald green eyes were sparkling. She had a small round face and was about 5'6".   
  
"Vernon is going to be here soon..." Petunia said. "Can't you go to one of your er... friends house or something... just get out of the house...?" she pleaded.   
  
"But Petty dear. Isn't he coming to meet the family?" Lily said imitating what Petunia had said the day prior to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.   
  
"Yes, but the NORMAL family. He doesn't even know you exist. You wont be missed."   
  
"She's missed other places" Came a voice from the fire place. Standing there was a 16 year old James Potter. James was as handsome as ever. He had untamable jet black hair; Dark brown eyes and was about 5'10" or 11.   
  
Lily looked at James for a second until it registered that he was there and she wasn't just dreaming. "JAMES!" She squealed and ran up to him her arms wrapping around him for a hug. James pecked Lily's lips with his own and Lily turned back to Petunia. "You might want to set an extra spot at the table for James tonight too." She grinned.   
  
Just then Mrs. Evans walked into the living room and looked around. "Oh, Hello James" She smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had always been very fond of James. "When did you arrive?" She asked.   
  
"Just seconds ago..." James smiled back, putting on the act he always did for adults.   
  
"You will stay for dinner, wont you?" She asked.   
  
"Why thank you Mrs. Evans, that would be nice." James smiled as Lily struggled to keep from cracking up. She always has trouble not laughing when James was talking to her parents; he was always so polite. Just as James finished, Petunia stormed out of the room in a fit of anger.   
  
"Mum, me and James are going to go upstairs. Call when us when dinners ready, alright?" Lily asked.   
  
Mrs. Evans nodded. "Alright dear." She said as Lily and James ran upstairs into Lily's room.   
  
"Sorry about Petty, she's having her boyfriend over for dinner too. And about the mess." Lily apologized while taking one quick look around her room.   
  
"Its alright, and mess?" James asked examining her room. "If this is a mess, it has been a long time since you've been in my room..." James said looking around. He had been in Lily's room thousands of times before, but was always fascinated by all her muggle items. The two of them sat on Lily's bed. "So... how's your summer been?" Lily asked.   
  
"Lonely, I've missed you." James said placing a single kiss on Lily's lips.   
  
"What about Sirius and Remus? Don't they live less than a block away?"   
  
"Well yeah, but Remus is in Armania and Sirius is always at Mara's house. And you KNOW I wouldn't want to go there and disturb them." James joked. "And plus I could be surrounded by people and still be lonely without you."


	2. Dinner (Part two) n' tricks

Before Lily could say anything the door bell rang. "I got it!" Lily yelled racing Petunia downstairs just to annoy her. Grabbing the door seconds before Petunia got downstairs. "You must be Vernon! Hello, I'm Lily, Petunia's sister. I've heard SO much about you!" Lily said with a mischievous smile while grabbing his hand to shake it. Vernon was kind of... ok... really short, MUCH shorter than Petunia. He was kind of chubby, and round with hardly any neck. But the little neck he had was big itself. "Come in, come in. Dear Petunia should be here soon..." Lily said turning around. "Look at that... she's right here!" She smiled, as Vernon cautiously walked into the house. Something wasn't right about Lily.   
  
"Don't you want to go upstairs?" Petunia asked Lily dangerously. "To your dear James?"   
  
"Nonsense!" Lily smiled at her. "James dear! Come downs stairs won't you?!" Lily called up the stairs in a very un-Lily like way.   
  
James came down the stairs and stood behind Lily, one arm around her. He looked at Vernon whom seemed to be sizing him up. "Hi... I'm James..." James said, his other hand out to greet him.   
  
Vernon looked at James' hand as if it were poisonous. James lowered his arm and put it around Lily. Just then, Mrs. Evans walked into the room and all the attitudes changed. Vernon was suddenly smiling.   
  
"You must be Vernon" Mrs. Evans said, as she walked up to them.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Evans" Vernon said shaking her hand.   
  
"Well, dinner is ready." Mrs. Evans said to the four teenagers.   
  
********************************   
  
Lily looked up from her plate about a half of an hour into dinner. "So... Vernon... are you in a High School or University?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.   
  
"University..." Vernon answered shortly, then looked up, glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Evans and back to Lily. "You?"   
  
"A boarding school-"   
  
"Oh yes, Petunia told me about that. I've heard its a wonderful school...one of the best in that...erm... field..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue.   
  
"What are you majoring in..." Lily changed the subject.   
  
"Drills"   
  
Silence.   
  
Lily then turned her head towards her parents. "May James and I be excused?" She asked.   
  
Mr. Evans nodded and Lily and James got up, bringing their plates to the kitchen, but not before Lily accidentally dropped a small ball in the space between Petunia's and Vernon's chair.   
  
Lily and James walked out of the dining room and deparated to Lily's bed room grinning.   
  
"You set the timer... right?" James asked.   
  
"Yup, five minutes. They can never trace it back to us if we're up here the whole-" But Lily was cut off by James' lips. "Here" She mumbled as they seperated for a second. As they were about to kiss again there was a knocking on the window and they seperated quickly to see who was there. There, right outside her window, was non other than Sirius.   
  
Just as Lily got up to open the window for him, there was a small explosion down stairs, soon followed by an angry "LILY!!!"   
  
"Lily, was that your last dungbomb?" Sirius asked.   
  
Lily shrugged, then turned to James. "Was it?"   
  
James nodded.   
  
"Damnit, I'm all out too..."   
  
"Well school starts tomorrow... well we need to go to Kings Cross tomorrow... and Annie is picking some up for me... so I dont know about you guys, but I'm all set..."   
  
Soon enough, running footsteps could be heard coming up stairs. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Screamed Petunia, as the door burst open. She was followed by Vernon (who looked at Sirius' broom rather peculiarly), then by Mrs. and Mr. Evans. Petunias once blonde hair was now black with sutt, which also covered Vernon's. Both their faces were partially black, as were most of their clothing.   
  
"Petuina. I already told you, it couldn't have been Lily. She's been up here with James, and their friend the whole time..." Said Mrs. Evans, "By the way; Lily dear, who is your friend here?" She asked looking at Sirius.   
  
"Oh, this is Sirius. Sirius this is my sister Petunia, her boyfriend Vernon, and my parents." Lily introduced them.   
  
"Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you." Sirius said politely, while Lily and James silently snickered.   
  
"Alright, well you three have fun, I'll be downstairs if you want anything..." Mrs. Evans left, who was reluctantly followed by Vernon and Petunia (but not before giving the three a glare).   
  
All that was left in the room now were Lily, James, Sirius, and Mr. Evans. "Don't worry about her Tiger..." Mr. Evans informed Lily using her childhood name. "She'll grow out of that phase. They always do..." He informed with an air of certainty around him. He turnd to leave but then walked back to Lily. "Oh yeah... I almost forgot... here.." He said pulling a little box out of his pocket. An early birthday gift from a distant Aunt. Remeber, open it on your birthday; not before..." He warned before handing her the gift and making his way downstairs.   
  
Lily looked at the gift and shrugged. She tossed it in her half full trunk and didn't think twice about the gift for a while...   
  
((Alright... thats it for this chapter... umm... sorry it took so long to get out and write and stuff... between school and vacation.. i couldnt write it.. then when i was typing midtearms nuck up on me and i had to study... but its finally here! tell you what! Too make it up... i'm already starting to type the next chapter...   
  
I also wanna say thanx to Lori.. I just cant thank you enough for putting up with fixing my HORRIBLE grammar and HORRIBLE writing! lol thanx a thousand times!)) 


	3. The Dream

The trip to Hogwarts was a quick one. Stuffed in one compartment was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Marinda, Annie, and Peter (A/N:I have been neglecting him.. but he's gonna be in here somewhere just because he had to be a trustworthy and good friend at Hogwarts or they wouldn't have chosen him as their secret keeper...) Lily slept in James' lap most the way.   
  
The entire school was soon filing into the Great Hall, where the first years would be sorted, then they would have a great feast, get their schedules and go to their common rooms. Weeks went by, and Lily didn't think of that package her father gave her till the morning before her birthday in mid September. When, while digging into her trunk she found the package, stored it safely away under her bed for the next day.   
  
Lily then quickly changed into some muggle clothes. A pair of flared (bell bottom) jeans and a muggle spaghetti string tank top. The group was going to Hogsmeade to celebrate Remus and Annie FINALLY getting together. (A/N: Here's a little intro for people that didn't read I Hate Not Hating You) Annie was one of Lily's closest friends. She has blonde hair and blue eyes; easily one of the prettier and less ditzy girls in the school. Even though she didn't claim the highest marks, she was very intelligent. She was also (as her friends kept telling her for six years) perfect for Remus. Well anyhow; to get back to the story, they just started going out and the group was going to celebrate.   
  
Unfortunately the first person she saw as she walked down was Marinda, standing with her boyfriend, who was (to much of the Hogwarts girls dismay) Sirius. Marinda was Lily's best friend in the whole world. Key word there: WAS. They had gotten into a disagreement last year and both girls now refused to apologize to one another. Lily just sighed and shrugged it off. She could handle being with Marinda, for ONE night. They shared a dorm, plus with four other people there, she could easily keep her distance. Claire couldn't make it. She had yet another detention with Professor McGonagall.   
  
So the group of six snuck into the corners and to Hogsmeade. It was risky going with such a large group; but they had done it before and that wouldn't stop them from celebrating any time they could. So the group went to the pub and occupied one of the back empty tables. By the end of the night they all had a countless amount of butterbeers; and were only half sober (or in some cases; less).   
  
What none of them had noticed was the booth in back of them was occupied by three men and a woman. "Yes. It is perfect. Children will just be arriving from their vacations and Hogwarts will be so hectic no one will notice." A man with a very low voice whispered.  
  
"Alright then, lets tell Master." The girl whispered and the group of wizards and witches left the pub and apparated.   
  
No one heard this secret conversation, no one but Lily. As they finished she froze. What were they talking about.   
  
James, who had his arm around her looked at her. "Is something wrong hun?" he asked her, with concern in his voice.   
  
After a few seconds Lily answered by shaking her head. "No... everything's fine.." she said and put that conversation in the back of her head not to be remembered for a very long time. The rest of the night went by quickly; and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The half drunken group slowly and (for the most part) silently made their way back to Hogwarts and to the silent common room.   
  
-------------------  
  
The next morning Lily, Marinda, and Annie woke up with minor hangovers from the night before. So as a result, the three were in a foul mood; and saying one wrong word and they wouldn't let you forget it. Luckily it was a Saturday; so there weren't classes and they got to sleep in, to an extent. At eleven o'clock James, Sirius, and Remus made there way into the girls dorm room (with the permission of Claire) and woke them. Surprisingly, none of the boys seemed to be affected by the night before.   
  
"Hey.. why don't you three have hangovers, and these three do?" Claire observed; knowing for a fact that the guys drank just as much if not more than the girls. Claire was the fourth member of the girls group and one of their best friends. But it was obvious she carried a secret because she couldn't participate in more than half the pranks pulled. She was always in the library or sleeping. She was always there around full moons so the group had crossed off that possibility, and she definetly wasn't a death eater (for her father was an auror before he was killed by death eaters). None of them could figure it out, so after about three years they stopped trying to.   
  
The boys smiled. "That's our secret." Remus said, while sitting down on Annie's bed after the three of them left to get changed in the bathroom. Sirius and James were seated on the floor leaning against Annie's bed, which was closest to the door.   
  
About an hour passed and the group had been downstairs in the common room. Not wanting to deal with the girls "worse-than-PMS" state(as Sirius called it), they decided to give the three, three small vials with a clear substance in it. "It's kinda like an anti-hangover" Sirius explained as they looked at it suspiciously.   
  
The girls looked at Sirius, Remus, and Jaemes, but none of them had that mischievous grin that would lead you to believe the girls would end up with an extra head or anything of the sort. Trusting them; the girls sipped the potion and within seconds, felt much better.   
  
Lily looked at all her friends; not one of them had wished her a happy birthday. Not even James. Had they all forgotten? Do they not care? Lily shook that last thought off; that couldn't be it. Lily sighed, "I'm gonna go to sleep now; I need some serious sleep" She said and yawned.   
  
"Alright. Sweet dreams" James said and kissed Lily.   
  
With that Lily sleepily went up to her dorm and fell into a dream full sleep. Images were flashing through her dream, all black and white. Pictures of her parents dead; of her house destroyed; Marinda's body lifeless; James with another girl; Lily in a corner crying with her hands covered in blood; her and James, laying in a destroyed house also lifeless and finally a young boy who was unmistakably James but shorter than he could have ever been.   
  
When Lily awoke it was hours later for the sun had set and James, Sirius, Remus, Annie, Claire, and Marinda were all crouched over her. "What happened?" Lily asked looking at her friends, rubbing her eyes only to find that they were wet.   
  
  
((a/n: Alright... this is it for now... but expect the next chapter shortly! It may not be long... but it may be.. sorry it's so short and it took a while.. but I am gonna try to get the next one written by monday! R/R please! I live off them; and you guys feel free to give me any suggestions and ideas! Who knows you might find them in here!)) 


	4. Birthday Gifts!

"I had come up here to check on you; I got a bad feeling;" Claire began to explain; then cut herself off. "You were moving around a lot with a distressed look upon your face and muttering things. You kept saying 'no' and saying names, lots of names. So I went downstairs to get the rest of the group; I figured something was wrong; and maybe they could help." Claire looked at Lily with concern in her eyes. "What were you dreaming about?"   
  
Lily shook her head. "I don't... I don't remember..." She whispered staring into her blankets. It wasn't true; she remembered some, and most of it; she just never wanted to think of it. By not telling them what it was; keeps it from being real.   
  
"Nothing?" James asked rubbing her back.   
  
"Nothing; except..." She began, "except, A lot of death..."   
  
Sirius looked at Lily, "Well you gotta come down to the common room; so get yourself together and come down..."   
  
The other five smiled and agreed before leaving the room and going to the common room.   
  
Lily sighed, got out of bed, fixed her clothes a little and put her hair in a messy bun. Not bothering with makeup or anything of the sort, she walked down to the common room to find decorations everywhere and in the center of the common room a floating banner that read "Happy Birthday Lil!".   
  
"Surprise!" There it was. Everyone in the common room, including Professor McGonagall who helped with the decorations yelled.   
  
Lily's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh my God, you guys; thank you so much." She said in a low surprised voice and hugged every one of them; even Marinda. "You really didn't have to do this."   
  
"And what kinda of friends would we be if we didn't?" Annie asked with a grin.   
  
And so, time went by and people separated into their little groups around the common room, and began to socialize, drink butterbeer, and eat food from the kitchens.   
  
But soon enough there was another yell from Sirius: "Present time!" And a small group of presents appeared in front of Lily; whom was sitting on James' lap.   
  
"Oh my God; you guys... this is just too much." She whispered once again.   
  
"Just open 'em already!" Came a voice from somewhere in the group; but she couldn't quite make out who's it was. So that's exactly what she did. Reaching for the gift on top of the pile she held it in her hands and right away from the wrapping job; she could tell it was from Sirius. It had nice wrapping paper of moving wizardry stuff; such as wands, cauldrons, exploding snap, dung bombs; well you get the picture. Quickly unwrapping the gift; inside she found a book. Sirius gave her a book. She looked up at him puzzled; for it had no writing on the outside; jus an old looking purple book; and he told her to open it. So that's what she did. And what she found was a note from Sirius and empty pages of the book. The note read:   
  
'Happy Birthday Lil! Right now you're probably thinking:"Why the hell did SIRIUS get me an empty BOOK?!" Am I right? I know I am. Well this isn't just any book. ANY time you EVER need a prank; write in some details about who and what you want and it will give you an awesome prank. Same thing goes for spells and potions. If you need ingredients for a certain Potion, write which one and it will tell you what's in it and exactly how to make it. Have fun!   
  
Love   
Sir'   
  
Lily looked up at Sirius and thanked him; then gave him a hug. "I'll be sure to use this." She told him with a grin, then sat it beside her; reaching for the next present.   
  
The next gift was also box shaped; but larger and lighter. It had shiny, slivery purple wrapping with a elegant silver bow. A small tag was attached to the bow, reading "Happy Birthday Lil! Love Claire and Annie" And so she carefully began to unwrap the gift, the wrapping was just too beautiful to rip open, plus it was of some sort of beautiful fabric. Once opened she found a box from Madame Malkin's robe shoppe. Opening the box; she found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen; and gasped. It wasn't a witches dress robe, nor a muggle dress. It looked as if a mixture of the two. The dress was emerald green; perfectly matching her bright eyes. The green silky fabric, which was obviously muggle was covered with a translucent lighter green shiny sort of fabric. She couldn't make out what it was made of; but knew it was magical. The elegant dress was spaghetti strapped dress had a small tie under the breast area, and flowed down the rest of the way. Putting it back into the box; Lily gave both friends a large hug. "Thank you guys so much, its beautiful" She told them.   
  
The next gift was wrapped perfectly (also box shaped), and the paper was muggle paper that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" All over it. There was no tag so she just opened it; and inside was a box full of Dung Bobs, Stink Bombs, and other things Lily recognized as Prank devises. Knowing exactly whom it was from; Lily hugged Remus and thanked him. Very few people knew of Remus' prankster mind, nor that he was the one that modified almost every prank the marauders pulled; to keep them from getting killed or expelled.   
  
And so; there were two gifts left. Lily picked up the card (which was a whole gift; not part of one) and found a small letter from Peter (A/N: I had to have him in there.. so sue me...please don't) just saying Happy Birthday, and sorry that he couldn't be there for the party; and a five galleon gift certificate to Madame Malkin's Robe shoppe.   
  
  
And finally she picked up the last gift and read the note first.   
  
'Lily; I'm really sorry for what happened years ago, and hope we can start over and put that behind us. You have no idea how much your hating me hurts me and all I want more than anything else in the world is to be friends again. If you can't accept my apology; please accept my gift. Love you no matter what. Marinda.   
  
Lily looked up at Marinda. After that dream she had had; there was no way she could reject this. With out opening the gift she got up and gave Marinda a huge hug. "I'm sorry for dragging this on.. it's my fault" She said so only Marinda heard her.   
  
"Don't worry about it; it's mine... now open your present!" Marinda smiled; happy to have her friend back. And so Lily went back to the gift and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was. There was a white gold charm bracelet with two charms on it. A golden heart with the inscription Lily and a golden lily with a white gold stem. She looked up to her friend. "Oh my god; this must have cost a fortune... thank you so much.." She hugged her once again.   
  
Sitting back down on James' lap he whispered in her ear, "You'll get mine later.. I don't have it here.." before she could say anything. Lily nodded and the rest of the night passed by. Soon everyone was going to bed and only the marauders, Lily, Marinda, Claire, and Annie were left; and soon even they (except for Lily and James) went to bed.   
  
After about a half an hour of being alone chatting, James told Lily he would be right back; and disappeared into the 6th years boys dorm. (A/N: I know.. i know there 5th years... but i had to bump it up a year... so sue me... well lets not go that far for im broke... but you know what i mean.. ^_^)   
  
After about ten minutes of waiting James still didn't come back; Lily got up to investigate. Walking towards the dorm that James had disappeared into; she only made it half way there before someone or something grabbed her from behind around the waist and placed an invisible hand over her mouth to muffle andy screams for help. While trying to sqeeze out of her captors grip, she loosened the captors grip and was soon pushed against his body (assuming its a guy cause he's VERY strong... and his build is larger than Lily's... much larger) to get a better grip on her.   
  
Lily began to kick and try to squirm away but to no avail. Soon a cloak was pulled over her and she could see her captors hands and feet but no face. (A/N: I WAS going to leave it here... but that would just be too evil.. wouldn't it? lol)   
  
Soon Lily was being carried, out of the common room and thought the all to familiar halls towards the transfigurations rooms, but a turn in a corridor Lily had never seem was made and after only a minute; Lily hadn't a clue where they were. After making many turns they came in front of a statue of a cat with glasses and a book in front of it. "Penguins" Said the very familiar voice of her captor and the statue moved aside and opened the door it blocked. They walked inside of the room; and if the situation had been any different Lily would have thought the room was gorgeous. An elegant fire place, with a nice size fire in it; and a couch along the circular walls. The room was not too large; but if she hadn't been kidnapped she guessed it would have been cozy. Lily guessed that it was made like all the rest of the rooms in Hogwarts by one of the founders (either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor telling from the decorations).   
  
Once inside the room Lily was gently picked up and placed onto the couch. Once on the couch, the cloak was taken off and underneath there was a boy with untamable black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. "James!" Lily exclaimed. "Never, ever, ever! Do that to me again!" 


	5. So this is Love

(A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, making you all wait so long... hope this one makes up for it. ^_^ WOW! I ACTUALLY made a SHORT A/N! Please R/R… I LIVE off them! Oh yea... Blue are James' thoughts and Pink are Lily's! Yes, it MIGHT have lots more thoughts again... I DUNNO.)  
  
Disclaimer: I say it every time… I own nothing that you recognize…thought that would be a given… oh well… please don't sue... I'm a broke lil 15 year-old-girl trying to save up for a car ... so yea… ENJOY!  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3  
  
"Sorry Baby..." James said looking strait into her eyes (his arms around her waist); but soon his lips claimed hers and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lily and James had kissed before. But it was never like this. James kissed her with so much love; and Lily melted in his arms, as she did every time they were close. Subconsciously Lily's hands draped around James's neck and her fingers around his untidy hair. When they pulled away she quietly whispered in to her ear. "It won't happen again"   
  
Lily looked at him for a moment, neither moving and subconsciously going over every small detail of his face; and burning it into her brain. He's so handsome; and wow… what a kisser. I love him so much. "Alright…" She started, and then gently kissed his lips. "I forgive you... this time; only because I love you so much." Lily then looked around. "Where are we anyway?" She asked.   
  
James smiled. "This is 'my place'… that's what I call it anyway.No one knows about it. Not even Sirius or Remus… I found it back in fourth year…and I wanted to share it with the love of my life... but she was busy.. so i settled for you." Seeing Lily's face, James smiled. "I'm playing.. of course it was you..." and sealed it with a kiss.   
  
The two then sat down on the long couch; beside each other and James pulled out a small black velvet box. "Happy Birthday Miss Evans." he handed her the box.   
  
Not taking her eyes off his, Lily opened the box and didn't look down at it till it was open. It was a beautiful and elegant necklace with matching earrings. The necklace was a White gold thin elegant chain with a golden lily. In the very center of it was a small diamond. The earrings were two smaller and studded versions of the lily.   
  
Seeing the gift lily gasped and looked up at James with a smiled that he wished would never fade. Man she's so beautiful. I wish I had a camera. She draped her arms around him. "Thank you… so much. It's beautiful."   
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Like it? James, I love it!"   
  
"I'm glad" He said before giving her a quick peck.   
  
Putting the gift down on the coffee table beside them, Lily deeply and passionately kissed James; once again her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. James slowly leaned back, and Lily went with him. To keep this PG-13… lets keep it at this: Snog-fest.   
  
Niether James nor Lily returned to their dorms that night. (A/N: Get your heads out of the gutter RIGHT NOW! lol... they didn't do ANYTHING!) By about three in the morning they sat talking. Even this lasted bairly an hour, for after the days events Lily was exausted and had fallen soundly asleep in James' lap.   
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
The following morning James was the first one up. He looked around the room a little confused for a minute, until he realized where he was, and all the memories from the night before came flooding back to him. Looking down to his Lap he was a mess of dark red curly hair. Smiling inwardly he examined the love of his life. So Beautiful. I would be happy sitting here watching her sleep the rest of my life.   
  
Lily began to stir and slowly opened her eyes, looked around, smilied a very sleepy smile, and closed them again, cuddling closer to James for warmth. Wait a minute... I am laying in a room alone with James, sleeping in his lap... I am sleeping in James' lap, in a room all alone.. what did i miss? Lily sat there comfortably, thinking this for a few seconds before her concious took over, and she recalled that it was the day after her birthday, and all the events from the night before. Another smile crept to Lily's face as she slowly opened her eyes. He was watching me sleep... how cute.. wait.. that's kinda creepy..... "How long have you been watching me?"   
  
James was in a blissful daze watching Lily. She's Talking to me, isn't she? She's just so beautiful, I wish we never had to leave here. I should probably answer her, shouldn't I?" "Huh?" He paused, then continued, "Not long enough... Your Beautifu, you know."   
  
Lily blushed, she wasn't used to compliments and wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. "uh... th-" She was cut off my the sweet shugary taist of James' lips, claiming hers.   
  
"You don't have to say anything..." He whipspered in her ear. But then looking at his muggle watch Lily had gotten him, he swore under his breath. "Shit."   
  
Lily Looked startled. "Whats wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Its morning... Afternoon really..." James corrected himself.   
  
"Afternoon?" Lily asked.   
  
James nodded, then helped her up, and got up himself. They had missed breakfast and both knew why would hear it from their friends. Knowing it was too late to rush anyway, the two slowly waked hand in hand out of the room and walked about three steps before a clearing of the voice was heard behind them. Both Lily and James tensed and James tightened his grip on Lilys hand before letting it go so the two could turn around.   
  
(A/N: You all better be thanking Lori right now... I was gonna leave it here.. but shes making me write more.. no cliffie today.. as far as I know at least....)  
  
There stood Professor Devol and another professor niether of the teenagers recognized, both standing with their feet about half a foot apart, arms crossed, and a stern look apon their tested faces. "What are _you_ two doing here?" Professor Devol asked in a very annoyed tone that she reserved only for Gryffindors.   
  
James looked at the two professors half worried if they saw the two walk out of the room, and half confused on how they had gotten there if they weren't there when he and Lily walked out of the room. After mentally scolding himself for not using the invisability cloak to go back, he noticed a door he had missed so many times. It was directly behind the professor he didn't recognize, but he could have sworn it had never been there before.   
  
Lily looked at James, noticing he wasn't about to say anything, she lied quickly: "Umm... one of the stairways must have moved. We were on our way to breakfast and got lost... we have been wandering about for hours and still cant find a way out. " Where the hell did that door come from? Please... no detention... please no detention.. I have enought already....   
  
Niether professor said a thing for several minutes, until the mysterious professor spoke up. "Very well... I take it you two have discovered your wherabouts and how to get back to your common room?"   
  
Lily nodded.   
  
"Alright. But I will be watching you..." He said, and waited for the two students to leave, but James just stood there.   
  
"James..." Lily whispered. She had to elbow him to get his attention.   
  
"Owww..." He complained rubbing his rib cage. But Lily paid no attention and pulled him away. "Why'd you do that?" He asked as they walked away.   
  
"Because you weren't doing anything... your lucky I saved our asses from a detention..." Lily paused. "What happened to you back there?"   
  
"Did you see that?"   
  
"See what?"   
  
"The door.. behind Professor Devol, and that other man; I think he's a professor."   
  
"Door?"   
  
"Yea... a door... you didn't see it? I know Its never been there before... Plus the fact that they appeared out of no w-"   
  
But Lily cut him off. "James. Are you telling me that you think two teachers were wandering around the school where there not supposed to?"   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"This is rediculous! ...Chicken Butt... There teachers. They had a reason for being there.. I just dont know what it was..."   
  
"Chicken Butt?"   
  
"The password.. where there..."   
  
The two walked into the common room but contunued their conversation. "Lily, i swear to you. I have been there thousands of times and never before have I seen that door. It wasn't there. Plus this is Professor Devol we're talking about... if anyone would be up to no good its her."   
  
"What about Professor Devol up to no good?" Sirius asked waking into the common room with Remus from the 6th year boys dorm.   
  
Lily and James both turned to Sirius and Remus and explained what they saw.   
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
"Lily! Are you almost done in there?!" Claire screamed into the bathroom, while banging on the door with her fist. Lily had been in the bathroom for almost an hour, and Claire NEEDED to pee! A few minutes later, Lily walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her hair.   
  
"Sorry-" Lily began, but before she could finish, Claire had run into the bathroom and closed the door.   
  
Lily just shrugged her shoulders and took the towel off her head, sitting down on her bed, she began to brush her hair.   
  
"Hey Lils..." Marinda walked into the room just as Lily did a charm to magicly dry her hair. "Where were you last night?" Marinda had that grin apon her face that Lily missed so dearly and was so happy to have back.   
  
Lily blushed. "I was with James..."   
  
"Ohh... All night...?"   
  
Lily nodded, "But don't even think that!" She interrupted Marinda's thoughts.   
  
"Think what?" Claire asked, walking out of the bathroom.   
  
"Lily and James were together all night..." Marinda's grin seemed to widen.   
  
"Spill" Was all Claire said, sitting beside Marinda and Lily on Lily's bed.   
  
"We didn't do anything like THAT." Lily said knowing what her two friends were thinking. She then went into a discription of the previous nights events.   
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
Lily lie awake in her bed that night trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. What's happening to me? So, this is love? Could it really be. Do I really love James, Like to the point where I would die for him? I think so. Wow. Its so wierd. I've heard aboutlove and how great it feels. But to happen to me? could it really happen to ME? Lily sighed. At this rate, I'm never getting to sleep... She got up and went into her trunk to find her robe. But what she found wasn't her robe, but a gift. The gift her father had given to her. But i already got my gift from mum and dad. And i KNOW Petunia is not going to get me anything... She sighed, pulled out her robe and put it around her.   
  
Grabbing the wrapped gift, she slowly and quietly made her way down to the deserted common room and sat on the big comphy love seat right infront of the still blazing fire. _To My Flower _was written on the front obviously by hand, and looked as if it were many years old. Lily shrugged not recognizing the hand writing and began to wrip the paper open.   
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Several Dorms over and across the hall, in the 6th years boys dorm, James Potter lie awake just as Lily, unable to sleep. What was behind that door? For the first time in my life, I almost hope I never learn the answer to my question. If it's anything that can put Lily in danger, I want it to stay there out of our way, and never show its ugly face.   
  
James sighed, an got up. At this rate, he was never going to get to sleep. Quietly he made his way over to the door and to the top of the stairs. What he saw in the middle of the common room made his emotions go crazy and triggered his thoughts. Am I in love? Is this feeling in the pit of my stomach love for Lily Evans. Have I really fallen? She's so beautiful. I could watch her forever. I guess I have truly fallen for her.   
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
What she found inside was a black lether bound book. It was obviously old, for the pages inside were old, but what puzzled her was it was given to her by her father, obviously from a distant family member; but the cover seemed to have an aging charm on it, for the cover looked as if it were purchased yesterday.   
  
Taking a great interest in the book, Lily opened it and began to read:   
  
_Dear Diary: My name is Desdemona Evans, but everyone calls me Des. This is my first year at Hogwarts, but i feel like I have been here learning magic my entire life._ ...   
  
Lily read on about her apparently magical relative, until someone came up behind her and ever so lightly covered her eyes. Her hands quickly dropped the book and went over the pair of hands covering her eyes. Right away she knew who the owner of the hands was. "James..." It was bairly a whisper, but she knew he could hear her.   
  
The hands were quickly removed, and instead a sweet light kiss was placed on Lily's eye lids. "Hey love, what are you doing up so late?"   
  
Lily motioned to the book as James sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder. "A Birthday gift that I forgot about." She said leaning on him.   
  
"Anything interesting?" He asked looking quiriously at the handwritten book.   
  
Lily nodded, "Yea... but i haven't figured out what it is yet... I know its a diary of a relative of mine.. I think... Obviously, a magical relative from a long time ago, but thats it."   
  
James looked back at Lily beautiful yet tired face. "But your parents are muggles..." Lily nodded, "Thats whats confusing me... Maybe just another muggle born witch a few centries back..."   
  
Lily nodded again. "Maybe..."   
  
(A/N: So... what do you think? Im starting to get more in the plot... this year is gonna be the most important one in the "series".... where everything happens... please R/R... i live off them!... flames are accepted... but not wanted... lol if oyu have any ideas... feel free to share.. i have everything pretty planned out.. but theres always room for more... e-mail me too if you wanna at Sabri711@aol.com. ) 


End file.
